


Costumed Affair

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wasn't expecting this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumed Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



"What do you think of Kitt's costume?" Bonnie asked, smirking a little at the jaw drop Michael was displaying.

"Bonnie, he's…"

"Michael, I wanted to be something as unlike myself as possible for this holiday."

"Yeah, old buddy, but a yellow VW Bug?" Michael demanded, still in a state of shock.

"Hey, watch it or you'll hurt his feelings," Bonnie told him. "Besides, tomorrow, you are taking me out on a Halloween date, and a Beetle attracts far less attention than Kitt's normal handsome self."

"It is logical, Michael," Kitt said.

"And there goes my macho image," the driver said.


End file.
